What Can I Do To Make You Love Me
by WordsSwiftlyFlowing
Summary: When Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts, he is very different. Nothing is working out for him, and he doesn't know what to do. Soon, his loyalty to a certain girl is put to the test, even if saving her means losing his own life.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde headed Slytherin slumps over to the train that reads, '**The Hogwarts Express**'. He stands right beside it, just staring at the bold letters, and sighs. Pulling his trunk behind him, he goes to the door and walks in. The boy with blonde hair walks down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment, when he realizes his best friend, Blaise Zabini, is already in one.

"Hey Draco." Blaise greets the boy as he slides open the door. Draco steps in and settles his trunk down, then sits down himself.

"Hey." Was all Draco says. Blaise looks at him for a moment, with an odd expression, and then looks away when Draco looks up at him with an odd expression on his own face.

Draco sits next to the wide window and looks outside. It is 11:00, but it is still foggy outside. Or is it the fact that it is storming like crazy out, and the "fog" is actually the dark sky and clouds? Draco isn't sure. He runs his fingers through his messy blonde hair and sighs yet again. He leans his head against the windowsill, and closes his eyes for a minute, which turns into 5 minutes, which turns into hours. Draco awakens when he feels a sudden movement on his shoulder.

"Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Dra-" Blaise impatiently repeats while shaking Draco's shoulder. Draco was getting annoyed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT BLAISE?" Draco yells to his best friend. Blaise pretends to get upset by this, as he starts "pouting".

"I just wanted to talk to my best mate," Blaise whimpers pathetically. Then they both start cracking up and playfully punching each other. Draco suddenly stops and goes back to looking out the window (and also laying down his head).

"Okay. What's wrong?" Blaise asks, seeing something seriously wrong with the boy sitting across from him. Draco shrugs. "Something is wrong and you are going to tell me whether you want to or not."

"There's nothing wrong, okay?" Draco says in a sharp tone. "Just leave me alone."

And the two are silent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco takes a sip of his pumpkin juice, but nothing else. He lays his head down on the table and closes his eyes a second. Blaise looks at him with a wary eye.

"You've gotta tell me." He tells Draco.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco protests.

"There's something wrong and you know it."

"It doesn't matter Blaise. Maybe there is. But I'm not going to tell you so drop it."

This is how Draco has acted for the past month or so. Every time he came in contact with Blaise (or anyone) over the summer, this is what Draco acted like. He had no emotion. It was just dull nothingness, and he found fun in nothing. He didn't even make fun of the trio, or of the other Weasleys. Or anyone at that.

"Just please eat something." Blaise told Draco, who still had his head on the table, only bringing it up when someone said something to him.

"I'm not hungry." Draco replied.

"You're lying."

"Oh well. I just don't want to eat. End of story," and he laid his head back down.

"Whatever you say…"

Blaise is tired of this. He gets up and walks over to where some more of his friends are sitting. He does not have time to put up with this. But something about this bugs Blaise. When he got up, Draco didn't care.

Draco continued lying on the table. He is about to fall asleep when the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stands up to make the yearly announcements. First, there was the house sorting. All of the first years have to be sorted into a house- which included Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. After all of the children get sorted, Dumbledore makes some announcements, and bids everyone goodnight.

Draco lifts his head and slowly gets up. He walks over to Blaise, who apparently doesn't want to talk to him, because he just walks in silent with Draco down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room/dormitories.

When they get down to the dungeons, most people just sit in the common room for a while. Draco? He, without even saying goodnight to Blaise, silently sneaks off to the boys' dormitory.

Once there, he pulls off his clothes and robes and opens his trunk. He slowly puts on his nightclothes and climbs in bed, pulling his curtains closed.

Lying in bed, Draco can't seem to sleep. He tosses and turns, but finally settles on just laying flat on his back and looking up.

Finally, in the late night, or maybe even early morning, hours, Draco somehow finds sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I forgot to do this the first chapter, so I will now. I do not own anything in this story that is from the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Please R&R.**

When he wakes up the next morning, Draco notices there is almost no one left in the dormitory. He looks over at the clock, and sure enough, he only has 20 minutes to get to his first lesson.

"Crap," he mutters as he rolls out of bed. He opens his trunk and puts on his robes and goes down to the Great Hall.

"'Bout time you got here." Blaise says to him as he sits down. Draco looks at him and glares.

"I didn't sleep well, okay?" Draco snaps at him. He runs his fingers through his blonde, unbrushed hair.

"Whatever." Blaise says back. "Is Draco gonna eat today, or starve himself again?"

"I didn't _starve_ myself to begin with. I just didn't eat." Draco replies in a sharp tone. He pours some pumpkin juice into a goblet and slowly sips it. Then he grabs a granola bar and shoves it in his mouth. "'Appy?" He asks as he chews.

As the two are walking through the corridors on the way to their Charms class, an unfamiliar girl with silky, wavy brown hair and warm, hazel eyes appears and walks through the door, entering Charms.

"Who is _that_?" Blaise asks. She has to be in their year, because she had just entered their class.

"Who cares?" Draco snaps. "I'll be back." Draco adds as he turns and starts running to a different corridor- an empty one.

Draco backs up against a wall, and then slowly slides down until he is sitting on the floor. He then takes a few big breathes. Not a minute has gone by when memories from this past summer start flooding in.

_The girl in the shop walked up to Draco._

"_Do you go to Hogwarts?" She had asked him. He wasn't paying attention, so she asked him in a louder voice._

"_Hmmm…? Oh, oh yeah… I do." He looked up and saw her standing there. He was about to ask her who she was when she answered automatically._

"_I'm Gabriella." She had said. "But you can call me Gabby or Ella. Or just Gabriella. It doesn't really matter. Anyways, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, transferring from a different wizarding school across the country."_

"_Well, Gabriella," Draco said to her with a sly smile. "Lucky for you, since I go there too, you will already know one person."_

_Gabriella just smiled. Then she had said something else. "You haven't told me your name yet."_

"_Oh, oh, right. It's Draco." He told her._

"_Well hello to you Draco." She had said. "I was wondering… do you want to hang out sometime?"_

"_Sure. I would love to."_

"_Great." She said with a smile. That same smile she had now shown about 3 times. _

_Draco had no idea what had happened to him that day. Just seeing her made him feel different. He wasn't his usual self. _'Oh well', _he had thought to himself later, the day he met Gabriella, and had those thoughts._

It is him thinking about what happened after he met Gabriella, the girl in the shop that causes Draco to run out of the empty corridor and down to his dormitory, tears streaming down his face.

**A/N- So for those of you who reviewed the first chapter, I want to thank you, and you encouraged me to get this one up sooner. It makes me happy when I see I have a review. P.S. - I know Draco is a bit out of character in the shop memory, so I'm sorry if that bugs you, but hopefully you can figure out why. If not, you will in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise walks down to the Slytherin common room after Charms, seeing as he now has a break. When he arrives there, he sees Draco sitting in a large chair in the corner.

"What happened to you? You said you were going to be right back and you never came!" Blaise demands.

"Blaise… I need to talk to you." Draco replies.

Blaise gives a skeptical look to Draco. "Okay… what's up?"

"Remember how you thought there was something wrong yesterday?" Draco asks.

"Yeah."

"Well there was. And still is."

"Okay. Well what is it?"

And Draco began the story.

"Over the summer, I was in- Well first of all, you know that girl who walked in our Charms class earlier?"

"Yeah. Now continue the story, and don't stop."

"Fine." Draco replies. "Well like I said, over the summer I was in a shop in Diagon Alley. I was minding my own business when a girl walked over to me. It was _that_ girl. And I mean, I turn around, and she's right there. And she asks me if I go to Hogwarts. I say yea. She said she was going there this year, and that she was transferring from another wizarding school across the country. We make plans to hang out. Well not really _make _plans; we just decided we would hang out." Draco explains.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Blaise admits. "Why are you upset then?"

Draco is about to answer, when suddenly memories take over his mind.

_He was standing outside of a small café. Waiting for her. For Gabby. It was the 8 or 9__th__ time they had done things together this summer, and they were becoming great friends. She soon appeared, looking as great as usual. Her silky hair in a sloppy bun, and wearing a bright, colorful dress._

"_Hi Draco." She said as she walked up to him._

"_Hey Gabby." The two walked into the café and were seated at a small table in the back._

_They talked for a while, about different things, like they always do. Suddenly Draco asked her a question, while looking over the menu._

"_So, what house will you be in at Hogwarts? Do you know yet, or do you have to wait till the sorting?"_

"_Well, seeing as I won't be a first year and it would be awkward, they already put me in a house." She had answered. _

"_What house then?"_

"_Gryffindor." She seemed very excited at this._

"_Oh," was all Draco could get out._

"_Is there a problem with that?"_

"_No, no, not with you. It's just… I have never really gotten along with Gryffindors." When he said, Gryffindors, he accidently said it in a disgusted tone. He figured out very soon that was the wrong thing to say._

"_Well. Apparently you're not the person I thought you were. Anything else I should know about you?"Gabby had snapped._

"_Well," Draco said, "I'm not the person most people want to be friends with, I can be cruel, mean, you name it." Gabby started to get up. Draco yelled, "Wait!" She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "I don't have to be. I just… come from a bad family. Look, I can change. I promise. Just give me a chance?" He pleaded._

"_You just have to choose- The old you, or me. Your choice." She said. And before Draco could answer, she was gone._

"_I _really _screwed up." He moaned. He put his face in his hands, and then he too, left._

"Draco. Draaaaco? Earth to Draco." Blaise runs his hand in front of Draco's face.

"What? Oh, oh sorry." Draco says. Then he tells Blaise about everything, all the stuff that has happened in his flashback.

After he finishes, Blaise asks him something. "So, you're upset because you screwed something up with a girl that is in at least one of your classes? And you like this girl I'm assuming?"

"Yes. And no dip, Sherlock. Ever since I met her in that shop…"

"Okaaay… No need to get cheesy. Have you talked to her since, "the incident"?"

"No."

"Boy are you stupid. TALK TO HER!" Blaise yells in Draco's face.

"I've tried. She ignores me." Draco says, sadly.

"Then I don't know what you should do. Things could get better though. Maybe." Blaise tells Draco.

"I doubt it. Let's just go down to lunch."

"Good idea. I highly doubt you will eat anything though." Blaise admits.

"Oh shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well to start things off, for any of you that have been waiting, I'm sorry it took so long for this next chapter! I kind of just gave up on it, and then I was looking at it today and I thought, "You know what? I'm going to actually start writing again." So… here I am with Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

When Draco and Blaise get to their class after lunch, which is Potions, Draco sees that Gabby is in this class with him too. He doesn't know if he should be upset or happy. He walks over to the table she is at.

"Hey Gabby…" He says to her. She looks up and sighs.

"What, Draco?" She asks, while sighing.

"I, uh, was just, you know. Wondering. If we could, maybe hang out sometime- catch up, you know?" He manages to get out. He doesn't know what her response will be. He hopes she has changed her mind and wants to hang out.

"I thought you don't get along with Gryffindors?" She snaps at him. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Gabby, look-" But just then, Professor Snape begins teaching, so Draco finds his seat.

After a few more classes (none of which Gabby is in) it is time for dinner. Draco and Blaise go down to the Great Hall, and though he is upset about what happened in Potions, in a way Draco is happier since he talked to Blaise about what had happened over the summer.

They eat their food (Draco actually ate a full meal this time!) and then they go back to the dungeons to go to their common room. Tonight, Draco stays in the common room with everyone for a while, but then goes to the dormitories to go to sleep. Tonight, he actually goes to sleep easily.

Soon, he begins dreaming.

_Running. _That's the first thing Draco experiences in his dream. But running from what?

_There are trees. Many of them. It's crowded. A… forest! That's what it is._

_Screaming. _Besides the rustling from the trees, that's the first thing Draco hears.

_It's a girl. It's a girl screaming._

That's as far as Draco gets in his dream, or would it be considered a nightmare? But after the screaming is done, Draco wakes up. Panting and sweating. He turns over onto his side, quickly falling asleep again. But this time the dream is different. It's just one of those dreams that you have every night. They don't mean anything, and you don't even remember them the next morning.

The next morning, Draco has the dream/nightmare in his mind. Wondering what it meant, but not finding any answers. In the Great Hall, Draco decides not to tell Blaise about the dream, because there was no point. When Draco didn't eat his breakfast, Blaise didn't even comment.

All day, the dream/nightmare is in his mind. Even in Charms and Potions the dream/nightmare is in his mind. Draco actually enjoys this, though the dream confuses him, because he is distracted from Gabby.

Later that night, while in the common room, Blaise asks Draco a question.

"Did you ever talk to Gabby?"

"Eh… kind of." Draco replies.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? It's either yes or no."

"Well we really didn't talk. She basically said that I don't want to be around her, when I do. Look, it doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." And he leaves without Blaise even replying.

The dream/nightmare returns. This time though, there's an odd creature going crazy.

_Draco runs, trying to see it. Trying to find where it is._

_The screams. He hears them again, but can't find the girl they belong to._

Once again, Draco wakes up. And once again, he falls asleep. This time, with no dreams.

**A/N- Well, there's Chapter 4! I hoped you all liked it. Remember, if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple months go by slowly for Draco. He doesn't try talking to Gabby anymore, because he is afraid of what she will say. But one day in November, he decides to try again. He walks over to her, but just when he is about to say something, a boy with jet black hair walks over.

Gabby and the boy start talking and then Gabby looks up and sees Draco.

"Oh, Draco." She says. "This is my boyfriend Harry. But I'm guessing you already know him. I wonder if you to get along?" She looks directly into his eyes as she says the last part, and Draco knows it's because Harry is in Gryffindor and Draco told Gabby he and Gryffindors don't get along.

_Boyfriend. _Draco thinks to himself. _Gabby and Potter are dating. _He turns around, not wanting to see any more. He quickly leaves the room, before Flitwick, or anyone, notices.

Two hours later, Draco wakes up in his bed in his dormitory. Though he knows he should be getting up to go to lunch, he can't bring himself to. It isn't until now that Draco notices that Blaise is sitting next to him on the floor.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise asks. Draco wants to answer him, though the answer will just be no. But the pain he feels right now is too much, and the only thing he can do is just turn over and go back to sleep.

_If I can't have her, then I don't even want to be here anymore._ Draco thinks to himself, just before he falls asleep.

Draco has the dream/nightmare again. This time, he can tell he is in the Forbidden Forest, and the creature is a giant bear/dog/wolf. The girl's screams are still there, but there is still no face for the girl.

_Suddenly, a glimpse of brown, wavy hair appears… The same brown and wavy hair Draco saw so many times this summer!_

Draco suddenly wakes up, sweating and out of breath. "Gabby," he whispers, and he rubs his forehead, not sure what the dream/nightmare means.

_What if the dream/nightmare is real?_ _What if these things are really going to happen? _These are the questions Draco keeps asking himself.

It's a week after Draco found out about Gabby and Harry, and though he still can't believe/accept it, he is better. The day after he found out, he finally got up. One of the only reasons he gets up is because if the dream/nightmare is really going to happen, he wants to at least have a chance to save her, which he can't do if he is laying in bed sleeping.

Draco never told Blaise about the dream. He probably never will, but if he does, it will be after what happened in the dream really happens, if it even does.

Blaise is happy to see that Draco is getting up every day, and even eating sometimes. Blaise is truly worried about Draco, but knowing Draco won't tell him what's really wrong anyways, decides to just stop worrying.

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore makes an announcement. He says that for the first time at Hogwarts, there is going to be a talent show. He says that any student can participate, and they can do whatever they want for their act. Draco gets an idea. He will sing a song to Gabby to tell her how he feels and that he is sorry.

Though he is afraid of her reaction, for the first time in a long time, Draco is actually excited, happy, and actually looking forward to something.

**A/N- Not the best, but I tried. Haha.**


End file.
